Back in the Shire
by mysterious victoria
Summary: Merry is reflecting on his life in the Shire while he is in Rohan. He remembers one of his last nights actually in the Shire before he brought himself to follow Frodo. And he also reflects on when he proclaimed his love for someone. Merry/OC Please R&R!


**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria here! **

**Well, my friend and I were having a very interesting argument about Lord of the Rings yesterday (Tuesday the 17****th****), and I was just suddenly interested in looking through my LotR stories. And I found this, and I said to myself, "I want this up. Now." So, this is just a very random oneshot of Merry I made up three years ago and haven't touched since. Plus, I hate the thought Merry married to – Estella Bolger. **

**Summary: **Merry has this odd flashback of when he was in the Shire. Before the Fellowship of the Ring was even thought of, before anyone knew Bilbo had the Ring, the four hobbits all left something behind. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry all left their home. Sam and Merry though, left not only their homes behind. They left their _loves_ behind. Discover Merry's in his flashback at Bilbo's 111th birthday party.

**Hope everyone enjoys, "Back in the Shire" **

**A/N: The italicized part is his memory. The regular font is when he was in Rohan. **

Merry laid on his back, looking at the clear night sky. The stars twinkled, and the full moon shined bright. He took out his pipe and started smoking out of it. It was so long since he had been in the Shire. He had been fighting for his life, especially when he was taken by Orcs. His face suddenly saddened and then his smile turned into a frown. He remembered that was where Boromir died. He reminisced through his memories, now that he was thinking about the past. He thought of all he left back in the Shire. His frown then turned back into a smile. He had remembered the night of Bilbo Baggins's 111th party. That indeed was a night to remember.

_Dancing, laughing, old and new friends were reunited under this one party. It was a night to remember for all who were there. It was Bilbo Baggins's 111__th__ birthday party. Merry had just gotten to the party with Pippin, one of his best friends. He looked over where all the people to where he could see Frodo, another one of his friends dancing with one of the girls. Sam was sitting at a table, drinking his ale and staring out at Rosie. _

"_Frodo!" he called to his friend. Frodo peered over the crowds of people and then saw him and Pippin. He smiled widely and came to his friends. _

"_Good to see you, Merry." Frodo greeted hugging his friend. "You too Pippin," _

"_So, has Sam done anything with Rosie yet? Or is he going to stare at her all night?" Merry asked looking at his friend. _

"_I don't know." Frodo answered honestly shaking his head at Sam. _

"_Frodo!" Frodo turned around and smiled even wider. _

"_Reyna! Good to see you!" Merry's eyes now fixed upon Reyna Baggins, Frodo's cousin. She was Bilbo Baggins's daughter, so that technically made her Frodo's fourth cousin. She was one of the most beautiful hobbits Merry had ever set his eyes on. He had known her as long as he knew Frodo, and they had a great friendship. She had curly chocolate brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her green eyes twinkled, and her smile was warm. Her dress was dark gold with a brown, slightly tattered looking shawl that was wrapped around her hips. "You remember Merry and Pippin, right?" _

"_Of course, who couldn't forget them." Reyna said smiling at the two. "How've you been?" _

"_Great." Pippin answered happily giving her a hug. _

"_What bout you Merry?" Merry smiled; whenever she said her name, he thought there was a note of happiness in her voice. _

"_Never better," he answered hugging her. _

"_Wanna dance Reyna?" Frodo asked. _

"_Love to my dear cousin," Reyna answered while smiling shyly. They went out and started dancing. Merry couldn't help but be jealous. The way she saw her face, full of happiness while she was dancing with Frodo. She was twirling her skirt around, dancing around him and having a smile one her face. He and Pippin went off to talk with Sam. By the time that song was over, a new one had begun. _

"_C'mon Sam, ask Rosie for a dance." Frodo encouraged. Since Reyna was still out dancing, and alone, Merry gulped down some ale and walked up to her. _

"_Merry?" Pippin called to him with a confused look on his face. "Where you going?" Merry didn't pay any mind to his calls and made his way through the other Hobbits to find Reyna. She was dancing while moving her hips and making hand gestures. _

"_May I have this dance?" he asked holding out a hand. Reyna smiled and placed her hand in his. _

"_Absolutely," They started dancing, in a hopping move. Reyna couldn't help but notice that Sam and Rosie were dancing, and she started laughing. Merry saw too, and he started laughing. They looked back at each other, and their laughing ceased. Reyna started to blush and smile, but Merry kept a wide smile on as if nothing had happened. They continued to happily dance as everyone put them on the spotlight. They started switching arms and dancing all around the circle the crowd had placed around them. _

"_Go Reyna!" Frodo called to her, with a broad smile. _

"_Keep quiet Frodo!" Reyna called to him, which made him laugh. After the song, they went back and talked with Pippin and Frodo. They drank, laughed, and danced more. The night went on perfectly, in Merry's mind at least. _

"_I didn't know you could dance so well Merry," Frodo commented looking around for Reyna. _

"_Just one of my hidden talents, I s'pose." Was his reply as he drank down some more ale. Reyna was now dancing with another Hobbit by the name Derick Bolger. Now, his eyes glared at that Bolger. Derick was a good guy and all, but when any other Hobbit was interested in Reyna like he was, just say Merry was not too fond of them after that. Now Derick was supposed to be of the handsomest, unmarried Hobbit in Budgeford. Now, as far as Merry was aware of, Derick was thinking about marriage with Reyna, but he had not bluntly told her yet. While Merry had overheard a conversation with his friends, not that long ago, that he had said, "I want to make sure that I can show her, my true self." Merry had now caught sight of her. Reyna was sitting by herself, drinking a bit of ale when Merry came over. _

"_Hey Reyna,"_

"_Hi,"_

"_You know, why don't we get away from all this for awhile because I'm getting restless."_

"_I thought this type of events was your thing!" Reyna exclaimed quite surprised._

"_There's a house by the lake," Merry said. Reyna gaped, and Merry nodded. They suddenly smiled widely, and they ran off into the darkness. Merry and Reyna snuck around to the river. They were laughing as they ran towards the riverbank. They both fell to the ground, caught up in their genuine and happy laughter. _

"_That was funny," Reyna replied trying to stop laughing. "Did you see Mr. Bolger's face when he saw us?" They laughed even harder and fell to the ground. Reyna was hugging her hips, she was laughing so hard. Once they had regained themselves, Merry positioned himself, propped on his forearm. She smiled while putting herself in the same position to look at him. "It's too bad that we don't see that much of each other," _

"_It is, but at least we get to see each other," Merry insisted. Reyna smiled. "Reyna, I,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I, uh,"_

"_Merry?"_

"_I . . . love you." Reyna's face reddened, and she was smiling._

"_Merry, I love you too." Merry relaxed entirely as he breathed and smiled. Merry then leaned forward and kissed her. Reyna was rather taken back by this notion, but she didn't back away._

Merry started laughing. Pippin was looking at his friend curiously. But he decided to ignore it and turned over in his bed. Merry smiled widely, and he was now finally able to go to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! And review please!**


End file.
